


Who built the moon?

by arclla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, alternative universe, band au, guitar Sirius, keyboard remus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17204315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arclla/pseuds/arclla
Summary: stage fuck! yeah!





	Who built the moon?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the love of Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+love+of+Merlin).



 

莱姆斯突然在一片黑暗中惊醒：掌心和眼睫都是湿漉漉的，他扭了扭睡得酸痛的肩颈，从枕头下翻出揉成一团的耳机，借着手机屏幕的光将它重新插回接口。首先是节奏强劲的鼓点，从远及近，从下到上，杰克的魔法豌豆攀着脊骨一路蜿蜒，贝斯和主音吉他像藤蔓上的花，从每节缝隙里漫溢而出。旋律构成一架参天的软梯，他握着茎秆向上望去，云朵在天际飘移，漆黑的夜空中没有一颗星星。昏暗的卧室中，他全神贯注地细数每个节拍，每次拨弦，主唱的声音明亮又野蛮，令人想起汗水，烟草，和所有的金色。  
“……这可不是什么好事。”他摘掉耳机，默默地在被单下蜷成一团，“一个受过良好教育的希斯克利夫……你在想什么呢？”  
宛若投向枯井的石子，这个问题没有在房间中激起任何一丝涟漪；莱姆斯放弃了等待，在草叶上的夜霜融化前睡着了。

他梦见了第一次受邀演出。破旧昏暗的live house，老板叫海格，块头巨大，心地善良，热爱收留各种动物与流浪的人。莱姆斯慢吞吞地把电子琴架好，手心里不住地出汗，险些碰翻了谱架；詹姆在海格的帮助下把架子鼓一个个从卡车上搬下来，彼得无意识地用拨片玩起了杂耍，然而一个失手，半盒拨片直接滚进了舞台下方的空隙里。  
只有小天狼星仍然是懒洋洋的。他一边将琴上的按钮从上次即兴演奏中复原，一边不住地用眼角偷瞄：白色的短袖，上臂的刺青一路蔓延至手腕；小天狼星正叼着烟坐在舞台边缘发呆，身旁放着半瓶水，口香糖，和一个银色的打火机。  
“还有半个小时，我们要不要排练一下？”踌躇半晌后，莱姆斯谨慎地开口，“因为……”  
“深呼吸，亲爱的。”像被摁下开关似的，小天狼星忽然从一座雕像变成了一个活生生的人；他笑嘻嘻地眨了眨眼，用指尖把烟头捏灭，“来这儿坐一会儿。”  
詹姆和彼得同时发出一声呻吟；他迷惑地回头，发现另外两人已经消失在帷幕后方。  
“他们干什么去了？”莱姆斯在小天狼星身边坐下，蜷起双腿，将下巴放在膝盖上，“车上还有什么东西要搬吗？”  
小天狼星弹了弹舌头，没有说话，只是安静地着看向他。  
“怎么？”他不安地动了动，脸上腾升的热度足以在脊背上烧出一层细密的汗珠；风暴般的银色双眼投来的目光有如实质，沉甸甸又滚烫，他几乎以为自己正置身于一个红光闪烁的火山口旁。  
“我最爱你的一点就是，”一个微笑浮现在那张完美的脸上，小天狼星侧过身吻他，带着烟味的吐息充斥着鼻尖，“你永远不会吸取教训，是吧？”

这不是他们第一次做爱。莱姆斯加入乐队前是个与娱乐生活无缘的好学生，定时出没在宿舍，教学楼，图书馆，像一只乖巧无比的雁。他喜欢书，饼干与甜味的茶，因为身体虚弱的缘故，不得不放弃很多趣味与刺激，努力将自己包裹在温暖的，柔软的生活的表象中。  
“活着有很多种方式，我尊重所有的，然而在下结论之前，我们应当先去探索。”直到那天，有位红发姑娘坚定地握住他的手腕，“一点无伤大雅的乐子杀不死你。”

即使过去了这么久，他始终记不清那天夜里到底发生了什么。起先是在宿舍门口，傍晚时下起了小雪，他将围巾拉到眼睛下方，在逐渐累积的白色中等待那辆传说中的南瓜马车。红发姑娘开着一辆几乎和她本人一模一样的赤色Jeep Wrangler从雪幕中飞驰而出，刚刚停稳，她便拉开车门跳进他的怀里，大笑着在围巾上印下一个鲜红的唇印：你做到了！！  
“我需要回去换一身衣服吗？”围巾下的脸颊烧得通红，他紧张地打量着友人的皮夹克，马丁靴，高高的马尾，“他们会不会不让我进去？”  
“他们敢！”她咯咯笑着帮他拉开车门，这动作让他发出一声虚弱的抗议，“我会教你怎样应付的，放松点。”  
“好吧。”莱姆斯扣上安全带，望着镜子里的自己喃喃道，“只是……有种不祥的预感，你知道我的预感有多准确。”

他曾经数次试图在脑中重新构建，这是最清晰的部分。随之而来的只有一些片段：甜味的酒精，柠檬片，花生，一小团火焰在鸡尾酒杯中安静地燃烧。莉莉——那个红发姑娘非常贴心地为他选了一家相对安静的酒吧作为尝试，柔滑的爵士乐在空气中飘动着；他愉快地用指尖敲着吧台，想象那些音符从自己的手下流淌而出，组成一条玫瑰色的河。有几个人试图前来搭讪，都被莉莉充满保护欲地打发走了；看着舞台上的钢琴家，酒杯被掌心捂得发热，桃子和芒果的香气随着气泡的破裂缓缓上升，他的心中充满了一种简单且陶然的快乐——  
直到第二个人走上了舞台。  
“谢了，费比安。”莱姆斯试图弄明白为什么钢琴声消失了：他费劲地眯着眼望去，酒精将他的视野笼上柔和的薄雾，只能看见一个模糊的轮廓；那个人和钢琴家拥抱了一下，开了几句无伤大雅的玩笑，并且请求他留下来顶替乐队的键盘手。  
“抱歉，小天狼星，你们的歌我可弹不成，”第二个人好像带着一个耳麦，对话清晰得就像发生在耳边，“不过说真的，你们也该换个键盘手了，雷古勒斯迟早要回家去的，你比谁都清楚——”  
“对，对，”那人漫不经心地耸了耸肩，打断了他，“明天见。”

“他们好像缺个弹琴的人。”不知何时，莉莉也饶有兴致地看向了台上，“那么今晚就演不成了？我还特意带你来听呢……”  
“嗯？”莱姆斯转过头，努力眨了眨眼睛，“为什么？”  
“那家伙和我念同一个中学，”莉莉远远地向那人挥了挥手，那人看见了，冲他们吹了个口哨，抬手摸摸并不存在的帽子，“小天狼星.布莱克，主唱和主音吉他，虽然人是个混蛋，但是写歌很有一套——”  
尾音消逝在空气中。莱姆斯耐心等待她说完这个句子，却迟迟不见下文。  
“……莱米。”甜蜜的，危险的腔调，他费了好大的劲，才压抑住想要落荒而逃的冲动：“……嗯？”  
“你会弹琴，我刚刚看见了。”莉莉若有所思地打量着他，又看看台上，“要不……”  
“我没试过……这种类别的曲子，”莱姆斯明白她想干什么了，然而他并不讨厌这个主意：酒精真是个神奇的东西，“我也没参加过乐队，我说不好。”  
“试一试就知道了，all in good fun.” 见他没有拒绝这个提议，莉莉吃了一惊，随即高兴地举起手臂，在半空中打了个响指：“到这儿来，大脚板！！”

 

All in good fun. 莱姆斯向后仰躺在舞台上，小天狼星的手从衬衫下方钻进，指腹擦过的地方接连燃起一片大火。初次见面的那个夜晚无疑是很高兴的，他用小天狼星的耳机听了几首预备演奏的曲目，又拿了乐谱翻看；难度自然比不上他习于弹奏的那些，莱姆斯游刃有余地完成了表演，在酒精的帮助下连场都没有怯。乐队的其余成员也很喜欢他：告别的时候，鼓手詹姆.波特怜爱地揉了揉他的脸，并再三要求他保证通过自己的Facebook好友请求，贝斯手彼得.佩蒂格鲁冲他滑稽地鞠了个躬，并往他的口袋里塞了一大把黄油味的巧克力，至于那个小天狼星——  
他直接吻上了莱姆斯，并且，由于犬齿过于尖利的缘故，这个短暂的吻使他的嘴唇染上了一抹意外的红色。

他侧过身，无声地笑了，这让小天狼星挑起了眉：“现在我该有种受到冒犯的感觉吗？”  
“你该有，”笑意不断聚集，像羽毛般搔着他的喉咙，他简直控制不住自己，“因为我正在回忆那天莉莉是如何把你揍得不省人事的。”  
“我一直怀疑你俩之间到底是怎么回事。”小天狼星用手指把自己的额发拢向后方，线条分明的脸颊整个儿暴露在舞台上方的射灯下，这赋予了他一种别样的，无机质的美感，“你和伊万斯，就像公主与骑士，你是公主，她是骑士。”  
“严格意义上来说，她的车的确挺像一匹血统优良的战马，如果你有机会坐一次的话……”莱姆斯蜷了蜷腿，试图远离风暴的中心，然而小天狼星是那么用力地看他，他甚至觉得自己像被一支银色长矛钉在了地板上，“……她只是对朋友很有保护欲的同时又很强大……你知道的。”  
“如果我也有个当警察的老爹，”小天狼星从鼻腔后方哼了一声，握住他的脚踝把他拖向自己，“那我也不会因为无证驾驶被靠边那么多次了，嗯？”  
“……要知道，莉莉也是在满了年龄之后才去考驾照的，”脚踝冰凉，掌心滚烫，他几乎是下意识地踹了过去，小天狼星眼疾手快地往左一挪，这才险险避过，“你总不至于想现在干这事儿吧？大脚板？”  
“有什么关系？”他无辜地偏了偏头，摆出自己最迷人的笑容，“我们可是一支摇滚乐队，只有鼓手需要坐着。”

这主意真是糟糕透顶。莱姆斯的双眼被射灯照得溢满了泪水……又或许，是因为疼痛。小天狼星熟练地咬下他衬衫上的第一颗扣子，扭头“噗”地一声吐到了地板上；冰凉圆润的塑料纽扣歪歪斜斜地在地板上滚动着，掉进了遇到的第一条缝隙，安静地和那堆拨片呆在了一起。我得再买多少扣子才够用？欲望如火焰般将他席卷，莱姆斯一寸寸地感受着另一个灵魂的侵入，只觉得喉咙发紧，呼吸困难。小天狼星也没好到哪去；他努力地控制着自己，总想来得更温柔些，然而黏膜和阴茎相互挤压的触感过于鲜明，他的眼前仿佛蒙上了一层血色，顿时什么也听不见了。  
血液来自大海。莱姆斯痛恨自己的记忆力，在这种时刻想起读过的文本总令他感到万分羞愧，如同在公共图书馆中对着书本自慰；他尝到自己口中的金属气息，耳鼓中的窣窣声逐渐响亮，斑斓色彩弥散又褪去，仿佛海潮翻涌。小天狼星的做爱技巧从来算不上高超：野性未驯，全凭本能；莱姆斯总觉得自己怀中是一团满怀激情的火，或者，人形俊美的客迈拉；高潮袭来的一刻，他的表情总会发生某种奇妙的形变：莱姆斯着迷地看着他，看那双素来冷酷的银色双眼逐渐失去焦点，看他眉尖紧皱，鼻尖瓮动；看那双鲜红粗糙的唇向两端延伸，下陷，构成一个介于哭泣边缘的笑，看他瓷般洁白的脸上腾起血色的烟雾，仿佛被火舌舔舐。莱姆斯被无数色情文学告知，男同性恋的快感绝大多数来自前列腺，然而他知道，自己不是这样的：他的快感来自小天狼星的快感，二者亦步亦趋，如影随形，就像月和潮汐。

他被一团火焰裹着跌出了梦境；仿佛从水中跃出，莱姆斯猛地睁开了双眼，浑身上下都湿透了。  
“几点了？”身边的被单中裹着一团正在蠕动的物体：先是乱糟糟的黑发，再是一双疲乏的眼睛，小天狼星打了个几乎能让下巴脱臼的哈欠，懒洋洋地摸过床头的手机看了看，“才十点，亲爱的月亮脸，你不觉得……”  
他看见一张充满欲望与潮红的脸。梦的神故意将自己的吻痕留在最显眼的地方，这让小天狼星一瞬间睁大眼睛：他笑了起来。  
“如果是为了做爱的话，下次叫醒我可以再早一点。”

 

End

 

*谢谢缸总的造月亮！这张专真的太适合开车了！鼓点让人觉得自己特别坏（。）


End file.
